An Angelic Secret
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Akihito has a really big secret; Asami is doing business with a bad group of people. When Akihito runs out of options; and Asami is going to be killed right in front of him will he choose to break his seal or will he let the man die. [NO LEMON]


**Author's Note: So this is something I've been thinking of posting for a while; so I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys. **

**IMPORTANT:**** So the angel's and demons don't follow any normal legends or lore; it is all my own creations and ideas.**

* * *

**An Angelic Secret**

Akihito was looking over the railing of the roof with his camera in hand just thinking about his life, he was wishing he could be human. He had wanted to become human from such a long time ago, but as an arch angel you aren't allowed to become human. Lesser angels can give up their divinity and in turn become mortal, but all Akihito could ever do is clip his own wings. Even then if he truly wanted his powers back he would only need to give his own mind a good enough reason to allow his body to break its own seal.

Akihito has lived in this sealed state for 25 years, and even then he still has small amounts of his power left. Even though some of his power remains it's not really enough for him to do anything to serious. He can fix very minor burns; and heal other small injuries or ailments. Also because of his angelic blood luck was something that was almost always on his side; except for the last three years. Ever since he had gotten wrapped up in Asami's web of chaos he's almost had to break the seal 5 times; two of those times was when him and Asami were dealing with Feilong when he was causing problems.

Akihito sighed as he looked over the railing; maybe just maybe he could kill himself from this high of a fall in his current state. He shook his head; already knowing it wouldn't work. Even without most of his powers; dying was a very unlikely scenario, and even if he was dying it was more than likely that another angel would interfere. Akihito is simply someone that is not allowed to die.

Akihito sighed as he looked through his camera snapping a random picture out of boredom as he turned to leave. He would prefer not having angel's interfere because he would get in trouble for abandoning his post to begin with. Not to mention Akihito just wanted to have a choice; to have full control of his own life; but he knew none of his own kind would listen to him or even care about what he wanted. From Akihito's experiences angels were usually real dicks, and he was sure if one found him that it would drag him back whether he wanted to go willingly or not. Most angels usually lacked any if not all of their emotions; actually Akihito was a very special for having emotions because emotions were something angels almost always lack. He quickly left the building heading home; Asami would probably be back since it was quite a bit past 1 already.

* * *

Asami stared at the clock, his little kitten hadn't returned yet. He sighed as he poured himself a drink, right as he went to sit down the door opened. Akihito came in and set his camera down; Asami looked back up at him, "You were supposed to be home by 12 so we could talk when I got home."

Akihito sighed, "I got busy."

Asami looked at his cup, "Well that doesn't matter; anyways you're going to have to stay at home for the next week or 2. It won't be safe; I have some unwelcome business coming in to town, and they'll try to get what they want; in any way that they possibly can."

Akihito was thinking about it; maybe he would listen for a change. It's not like he had anything better to do; all of his photographer jobs didn't have anything for him for at least another 2 weeks. But then again he didn't like being locked up; he enjoyed freedom. But he would give it a try, "I'll try."

Asami sighed knowing it was probably the best answer he would ever possibly get, and he knew that if he pushed the subject then his Akihito would definitely end up running, "Good. If you need anything Kirishima will be outside; and you can always phone me."

Akihito smiled as he took his jacket off, "Okay."

When he turned Asami was right behind him; Akihito sighed as Asami grabbed him, "Well it's about time to play now."

* * *

When Akihito sat up from bed Asami was already gone. He yawned, and then got out of bed to take a shower. When he was dressed he had something to eat, and then proceeded with his lazy day. He wasn't listening to Asami in any way shape or form. No he was only at home because he didn't feel like going out anywhere today. So the rest of the day he stayed inside, and he actually did have a very nice relaxing day; until the second Asami got home.

When Asami arrived Akihito instantly felt sick. Asami noticed something wrong with him so he walked over to Akihito and touched his shoulder. The second he did Akihito felt like throwing up he could smell and taste it in his mouth; even without his angelic abilities he could smell the demon that was currently seeping off of Asami. Akihito took off for the bathroom preparing to throw up, but in the end he didn't. Instead after figuring out that he wasn't going to get sick he just leaned against the bathroom wall feeling horrible; Asami looked in the bathroom door, "Are you okay?"

Akihito nodded, "I'm fine, just a little nauseous."

Akihito's head was ringing; he had to either leave or find some way to get rid of their smell. So with his small amount of magic he purified the entire building. God was he exhausted afterwards; he couldn't believe how exhausting it was to use such a weak and simple spell. He stood up and walked past Asami muttering a very tired and weak sounding, "I'm going to bed; I feel horrible."

Asami didn't stop Akihito because of how sick he looked; instead he just decided on taking a shower. Once he had seen that Akihito was actually going to go to bed he went and took a quick shower, and then he crawled in beside Akihito. When he crawled in he could tell that Akihito wasn't asleep but for once he decided to let it go.

* * *

Akihito didn't get any sleep; no matter how exhausted he was he felt disgusting and sickeningly impure. He hadn't felt so impure in such a long time; and being impure was something that could eat away at him slowly. When he decided he definitely wasn't going to get any more sleep; he moved and slid out of bed. He walked over to the door and was just going to head up for some fresh air on to the roof when his arm was grabbed, "Why are you up so early Akihito?"

Akihito looked back at Asami, "I couldn't sleep."

Asami yawned slightly, "You don't look good; I'll get Kirishima to call a doctor in the morning."

Akihito shook his head, "No you don't have to; really I'm okay."

Asami released Akihito's arm and grabbed a smoke from the pack sitting on the counter, "You don't look okay, and obviously you didn't get to sleep at all last night."

Akihito sighed he went to walk back in to the room when his legs dropped out from under him; he was lucky that Asami was still paying attention or he would have definitely hit the floor hard. Akihito was surprised that such small exposure to the demon's lingering energy could affect his body to such a degree. He definitely was use to being week because of his human body; but even human's could usually handle being around demon's. The only reason he could figure out that could cause it to effect him this way was because he was still technically an angel; angels in a weakened state can be extremely susceptible to a demon's energy even if it's only a little bit. Asami set Akihito down on the couch, "We're definitely calling a Doctor."

Akihito just stared at him; he figured that arguing after collapsing wasn't going to get him anywhere so he just gave in. The Doctor wouldn't find anything wrong with him anyways.

* * *

For the next week this became the regular routine; Asami would come home with the demon's energy all over him. It would make Akihito sicker and sicker; and he would purify it when he had enough of his powers back to do so before repeating the whole process and wearing himself out even more the next night.

Akihito was currently relaxing on the roof, bathing in what was left of the sun's light. It was the only thing that made him felt better in his current state. As the sun set he stood up from his spot; it was time to head inside since night time had come making the sun set; taking his reason for being up there with it.

As he turned the knob on the door that led down stairs he felt someone's hands slid around both of his wrists pulling him back; and with the small amount of strength his body actually had left he knew that there was not even a point in trying to fight; even if every inch of his body screamed for him too. The person currently attacking him was just too strong.

He felt numb and tired as his strength was beginning to be eaten away at again; and he felt extremely nauseous. He knew who had a hold on him; although he didn't like the idea of it too much. A demon had grabbed him, and no matter what he did he knew that the demon would soon either try and kill him; or take Akihito along with him. Akihito did not like either of the choices but understood he didn't have a say as a hand slid over his eyes and he felt the pure dark energy being forced in to his body as the demon used black magic to make him sleep. Akihito lost consciousness in the demon's arms; his eyes closed as he saw the creatures black wings.

* * *

Asami had just returned to the penthouse; he walked in and set his bag down. He glanced around the room for Akihito; thinking the younger had already gone to sleep he walked towards the bedroom. Akihito was definitely sick; even though the doctor said he could not find anything wrong with him. Akihito himself had said that he was okay, but Asami was sure he knew more about what was happening then he let on. The biggest thing that made it obvious to Asami that Akihito was sick was that he hadn't tried to escape since Asami had asked him to remain in the house. Usually that would have been the first thing his young lover would do; and honestly he had even expected it from him at first whether he was sick or not.

When Asami opened the door to say the least he was surprised that Akihito was not there. He thought for a bit before he started looking around the house to see if the younger had collapsed again. He was sure that his young lover wasn't in a good enough condition to take off so where could he have gone?

The last place left to look was the roof, and it wouldn't be too surprising if that's where Akihito was. He headed up the stairs to the door that would lead to the roof; when he got there he noticed that it was open but just slightly. That was surprising to him since Akihito always tried to give him shit for leaving the door open. He always nagged about it letting cold air in. Asami didn't care too much himself but it was something Akihito never did. He opened it the rest of the way expecting Akihito to be outside since the door had been open but there was no one.

Asami turned as he headed inside; he walked down the stairs heading back in to the penthouse. He opened his phone as he got inside and dialed Kirishima's number; he needed to know if Akihito had left the house or not.

* * *

Akihito awoke extremely disoriented; his head was pounding and he was sure his body was overheating. He opened his eyes just slightly as he looked to the ceiling of the room; even that seemed to drain too much of his energy. After lying there for a while he decided to force himself up to get a better look around; since being kidnapped by demons wasn't his idea of a good time he thought it might be a good idea to try and find a way to escape. After sitting up he knew for sure that escaping was the least of his worries; he could barely even move let alone find a way to escape.

Suddenly Akihito was forcing his body up as he moved towards the bathroom he could see because he felt his nausea getting worse. While he was doing this; the door to the room opened. Three people entered as he dropped from the energy they released at their entry. He stared at the purple haired demon from his current spot on the floor. The demon's seemed surprised at the sight before them, "The humans awake?"

The purple haired demon got closer to Akihito and picked him up; setting him back down carefully on the bed as if he would break by just being touched, "It's amazing that he's awake after the spell I cast on him."

The other small red haired demon took a closer look at Akihito, "He looks really sick what did you do to the poor thing?"

The purple haired demon shook his head, "I didn't do a thing to it. He was already like that when I picked him up."

The red haired demon looked at him curious, "That's interesting; well since he's already awake I'll put him under our control then."

The purple haired demon nodded in agreement, "Okay; you should be okay with handling it."

The small red haired demon reached out and placed a hand on Akihito's forehead and smiled. He cast a spell and then looked confused, "It's not working."

The purple haired demon came over, "Move let me try."

The purple haired demon tried; and then shook his head, "It just won't work."

The red haired demon looked at Akihito, "Well it shouldn't matter anyways since he doesn't look like he'll be able to do too much moving around."

The purple haired demon took a closer look at Akihito's eyes before he looked to the red haired demon, "Yeah it should be fine; I'm just curious as to why the spell didn't work."

The smaller demon just shrugged, "Let's go; it doesn't really matter anyways. If he can't fight back against us then the spell becomes obsolete."

The purple haired demon left the room as the other two followed him. Akihito just rolled over in the bed and passed out almost instantly.

* * *

Asami was absolutely furious about the situation. Kirishima had told Asami that he was sure Akihito hadn't left the building; he had even checked up on Akihito well the younger was sitting on the roof a short time before Asami's return. He seemed really out of it then and Kirishima assured him that at the time the other wouldn't have made it anywhere in his condition. That being said they didn't know where he could have disappeared too.

It was the next day when he got a call from the group that he had been doing business with. They told him that they would have a meeting in three days; at their chosen location; and if he agreed to all their terms and signed the papers then they would return Akihito to him. If not they said he wouldn't be alive in a week; and Asami believed what they said so he agreed to the shady deal.

* * *

Every day the purple haired demon would come to the room and check on Akihito. A lot of the times when Akihito woke up he would feel the demon sitting on the bed beside him. The demon would be running its hand through his hair and using a type of magic to lessen his pain. It wasn't until his head stopped hurting and he could actually form a coherent thought that he realized the demon somehow had been using a form of light magic.

Akihito was surprised by the demon until he noticed the eyes it gave him; they were like they planned to own him. It actually made Akihito feel quite uncomfortable. The third day had come as the purple haired man arrived again; this time he had pulled Akihito off then bed and dragged his still energy less body to the bathroom. The demon set him in a warm bath and started washing him; not listening to his protests.

After the bath he was put in to new clothing and then dragged out of the room to a large meeting like room. He was set in a chair and then the demon sat down right beside him; Akihito didn't say anything as he listened to them talk. Soon he would probably be given back to Asami and then it would all go back to normal. He was calm until he heard the demon's talking about him, "Were not giving him back are we?"

The purple haired demon shook his head, "No he's too special to be returned; a human that can withstand our magic is a rather rare situation."

Akihito's eyes widened; they didn't plan on returning him.

* * *

Asami was walking through the hallway with Kirishima and Suoh; there was a small black haired man leading the way. The doors opened and Asami saw a still exhausted Akihito, but he did look slightly better than he had before. Akihito smiled as Asami entered the room; they hadn't been apart for too long, but he still had to admit that he really did miss the older male.

Asami and the purple haired man started talking about what their terms were about the agreement. Asami went along with most of what they said clearly circling a few different topics on the paper he had been handed. When the purple haired man stopped talking; the red haired one that had been playing with Akihito's hair annoyingly started pointing out a few more subjects that the purple haired one must have missed. At the end of the conversation the red haired demon signed the papers followed by the purple haired one; the papers were slid across the table to Asami, "Sign it."

Asami looked at Akihito; he wanted the young lover back, but this one contract could very easily destroy his entire business. He was in the middle of their territory and he knew what they could do to people that went against them. He had seen so many situations where they brutally murder an entire company because the owner wouldn't sign the papers. They would kill Akihito if he did not sign the paper currently in front of him and he knew it; but could he give up his entire business just for Akihito. He smirked as he took the pen; signing the piece of paper. The purple haired demon took the paper and a pen over to Akihito; Asami saw this, "What are you doing?"

The purple haired demon smiled, "Getting him who is a part of the deal to sign it."

Asami stood angry at this, "I never agreed to this."

The demon smirked releasing a small amount of magic; a new paragraph appeared on each copy of the agreement in the room, "I assure you that you did. Look it is written under section three results of any broken agreements."

Asami read it over and his eyes widened. He had read everything over; how had he not seen this the first time. He had signed Akihito over to them the second he had signed the paper. He saw Akihito take the pen as the purple haired man said, "Don't sign it Akihito."

Akihito looked at Asami; his eyes widened when he saw the black haired boy standing behind Asami with his wings out tail pointing at the man's neck. Asami seemed to notice the fear in Akihito's eyes; even he jumped at the sight of the demon's form when he looked to see what had scared Akihito. The purple and red haired demon's were standing beside Akihito in their true forms; the purple haired one had wrapped his arms around Akihito who was shaking and coughing from them all releasing so much energy. He had tried to stand but his body couldn't with how much of their energy it had absorbed. The purple haired demon took Akihito's hand and quickly signed the paper before he started releasing a small amount of light magic in to the boy. This made him and the rest of the demons in the room uncomfortable; but made Akihito a lot more comfortable. Akihito was watching as the red haired demon collected all the papers and Asami pulled his gun; just for the black haired demon to flick it away, "Stop fighting us you stupid human; but it doesn't really matter to much because we'll kill you anyways since you've seen our true forms."

Asami's eyes widened; these were really demons and they wanted his Akihito and all of his business assets. What could he do against demons; he could destroy anything human but these were creatures made for just purely killing. Akihito was freaking out in his mind to say the least; he knew what Asami was thinking. He had never seen such a look in Asami's eyes; the elder had given up. Akihito understood why Asami had given up, but he still couldn't actually believe it. These people were going to kill his Asami, and he couldn't do anything about it in his current condition.

He felt a shock go through his entire body and his eyes widened in fear; not that please he didn't want his seal to break now. He watched in fear and pain as the black haired and red haired demons played with Asami. He was trying to keep his seal tightly closed until he saw the one demons tail pierce Asami's shoulder and the pain on the man's face. He knew that unlike with Feilong these demons would kill Asami. At that moment Akihito forced his body up and pushed away from the purple haired demon; he felt the creature grab his wrist and he glared at it silver lacing his eyes, "Let go of me before I kill you."

There was a bright light as Akihito felt his powers returning; his seal had definitely broken. When the light dissipated he could feel his wings on his back and the royal robes that layered his body. They were heavy and he didn't like it. He glared at the demon's next to Asami and yelled, "If you don't let him go you pieces of shit I will ripe your wings off."

The two demons smirked, "What's a single angel going to do to us; you're out numbered idiot."

Akihito moved one foot but stop when he felt a high level spell being cast behind him by the purple haired demon he smiled as he sensed what the demon was, "No wonder you can use light magic; you're a half blood."

The spell the demon had cast was easily negated by Akihito; the demon looked at him, "Who are you and how did you seal your angel blood?"

Akihito smirked as he pulled the necklace from under his clothing; showing the pretty markings on it. The demons eyes opened wider as he instantly knelt what was standing before him at the sight of the necklace; the purple haired demon dropped to his knee's bowing, "I am sorry for disrespecting you sir; I never would have believed you would be that."

Akihito sighed, "I wish I wasn't; now get out of my sight before I kill every single one of you."

The demon glared at the other demons, "Leave now everyone."

The rest of the demons looked at him like he was stupid, "Why would we do that? He's one angel; we can take him out easily."

The purple haired demon shook his head, "He's more them that you idiots; he has an arch angels seal."

The demons were instantly gone; they had all feared for their lives. Akihito felt great; no longer affected by the demons energy at all. Still he regretted the breaking of his seal; he would have to hide his powers now a different way. He couldn't put another seal on himself. He sighed as he flicked a small fire ball at the signed stacks of papers. He looked at Asami who was just standing there bleeding. Akihito sighed and walked over, "You just going to stand there like an idiot; stupid Asami?"

Asami shook his head, "You're an angel."

Akihito nodded, "Yeah. Now come here."

Akihito sat down his wings curling against the floor as he put his arms out; Asami walked over and sat down as the other let his hands settle on his shoulder, "Those little fuckers."

Asami looked at him, "Why didn't you escape them?"

Akihito shrugged, "I couldn't."

"Why?" Was the question that escaped Asami's lips.

Akihito sighed again as he started healing Asami's shoulder, "I had a powerful seal to make me basically human; I gave up being an angel over 25 years ago. I never wanted to be an angel again; I would have rather died but I can't do that either."

Asami was surprised by that, "So up till now you've been human."

Akihito shook his head, "No I just had my divinity sealed away; I can't turn myself in to a human, I'm an arch angel so it's not allowed."

Asami had been running his hands through Akihito's feathers as he thought about what had happened. Akihito smiled at Asami when the yakuza looked at him, "That feels nice; but we should probably leave Asami."

Asami stood up as did Akihito; they made their way down and out of the building. Akihito had retracted his wings so that no one would see them. Quickly he and Asami had made their way out of the building.

* * *

Akihito was lying in shorts with his shirt off on his and Asami's bed with his wings stretched out. He was uncomfortable with them folded and hidden so he decided on letting them free after taking a quick shower. Asami was still in the shower as he stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes as he let his mind drift towards what was going on now in his home land; he hadn't been there in such a long time and with his powers being sealed before he didn't even know what had been going on. Quickly he had learned that like he though he wasn't the only arch angel in hiding, and that nothing really changed up there. He still didn't plan on returning; and he knew that for now he should be able to hide his presence so he would be okay.

Akihito had started drifting to sleep so after he had slid a sheet on to his body he rolled over on to his stomach and allowed himself to fall in to the dream world.

* * *

Asami took a bit longer taking a shower then he normally would; there was too much on his mind and he hadn't even really paid too much attention to what had been going on. He still couldn't believe that demons and angels really existed; not to mention that Akihito had been such a high leveled angel this entire time. His Akihito was something so amazing; and it made so many things click in Asami's head. Hell the first day he had ever seen Akihito the angel had jumped from a roof and grabbed a sign to get away; unless someone had a death wish they more than like wouldn't do a lot of the things he had seen or known of Akihito doing. The kid always seemed crazy but now it all just made so much more sense. If the kid didn't care about his life the same way as a normal human did then of course he wouldn't be scared of doing dangerous things.

Asami slid out of the shower as he wrapped a towel around his waist very loosely. He was about to speak when he saw Akihito was asleep on the bed; he chuckled to himself when he noticed how hard it was to see Akihito under the two large appendages on his back. He sat on the bed and slid in beside Akihito after pulling his towel free. The male angel was just so damn sexy as he slept; he was currently in the sexiest position possible. Asami couldn't help himself so he started gently rubbing Akihito's wings. The rubbing of his wings had the asleep angel moaning lightly; it made Asami grin and muttered to himself, "You're such a tease."

Asami saw the asleep Akihito grin at that, "It's hard to sleep when you're touching me in such a sensitive place."

Asami gently rubbed Akihito's wing again, "Does it feel that good?"

Akihito moved so that he was now relaxing in Asami's embrace, "It's the most sensitive place on an angel's body."

Asami smirked, "How about we test that theory?"

Akihito connected their lips; and whispered in to Asami's ear after their lips had parted, "Bring it."

Asami connected their lips back together even rougher now, "Of course."

* * *

Afterwards Akihito could only admit that night it was the best sex he had ever had; because Asami somehow knew exactly where on his wings needed to be touched. Akihito had never felt better than he had that night before in his entire life. Akihito smiled at Asami's sexy sleeping face; he was quite giddy as he whispered to himself, "Maybe it's not too bad being an Angel if the sex is this great."

* * *

**Author's Note: So I don't care if you didn't like that Aki was an angel. But anything else you though please tell me. Also I am curious if anyone thinks that the second least scene needed some lemon. So please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. ^_^**


End file.
